The invention resides in an in-situ erected self-supporting communication tower constructed by means of interconnecting short tubular members through their flattened and pierced ends with studs washers and nuts that conform a node which is connected to other nodes in such a manner, that, as a whole, forms a tower of a desired height, capable of holding the necessary communication equipment. The invention utilizes short members capable of being hand-held by operators during the construction and erection process.
Prior-art towers are generally constructed with structural steel angles or tubular members welded or bolted together into several sections of about 20 feet long each, which are hot-dipped galvanized after fabrication and are transported to the tower's chosen location where they are connected and put in place with the help of a crane or other elevating apparatus.
In the communication industry, the service providers must maintain a network of towers spread across their coverage area. The location of towers could be in remote places with hilled terrain of difficult access by regular transportation means to move the voluminous pre-fabricated tower section.
The present invention greatly facilitates fabrication, transportation, erection, service and maintenance reducing overall cost, making the invention a good product to be used by the increasing worldwide communication industry.